Confiar
by ShoterFire
Summary: /CONTINUACIÓN CIRCULO/Tenía que ser positiva, porque nadie lo sería por ella./Si ella le iba a dejar, al menos conocería toda su historia/Nunca había sido una persona agresiva, pero sus manos cosquilleaban por golpearlo./Él lo intentaría porque de la amaba y de eso se trataba amar, de confianza.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero el fic sí.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo Único

Naruto durante toda su vida había pasado por muchas cosas, una de ellas era la muerte de sus padres y el desprecio que antes le habían tenido en aquella aldea a la cual le llamaba "hogar". Claro que estas eran las que más lo habían marcado.

Él nunca había tenido problemas para expresarse después de pasar todo aquello, es más, no había ocasión donde presentase su mal humor o molestia frente a algo u alguien, nunca hasta ahora, luego de chequear a Hinata en el hospital.

Había esperado que ella al despertar llorase o le reclamara el por qué de aquella situación en la que habían sido vistos él y Sasuke, pero nunca llegó un reclamo a sus oídos.

Y de hecho, ella nunca dijo nada de camino a casa luego de saber que toda iba viento en popa con el pequeño en camino. Luego de llegar a casa Naruto se comportó como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez perseveró en mostrarse tierno, " _sea lo que tuviese que pasar ahora, pasaría"_. Y con ese pensamiento en mente arropó a Hinata en su cama y se sentó al otro extremo de la cama intentando mantener la calma.

Hinata lo miraba sin observarlo realmente, parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos y eso a él le estaba molestando, ¿por qué no podía gritarle o golpearlo? Estaba exasperado con aquella situación, no podía soporta que ella no hiciese algo, y tampoco soportaba no poder hacer algo para remediar la situación, estaba perdido, sentía que no podía hacer nada, él amaba a su esposa, pero por Sasuke sentía algo completamente sexual y morboso, y sobre todo su intención nunca fue lastimar a Hinata o Sakura.

Pero sabiamente recordó la frase que Kakashi le había dicho luego de un entrenamiento hace unos meses, en donde él y Sasuke ya tenían sexo, " _el infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones Naruto"_ y el cual luego de mirarlo un rato volvió la vista a su libro e ignoró la cara que Naruto puso después de aquellas raras palabras que no venían al caso _._ Pero quizás si venían al caso, quizás Kakashi había descubierto que Sasuke y él se estaban acostando, pero si lo supo nunca lo dijo ni dio pie para hablar del tema.

Naruto con ese pensamiento en mente se comenzó a sentir aún peor, si no fue suficiente lo que le hizo a Hinata y Sakura, el recordatorio de esa frase hizo que algo dentro de él se terminara de romper. Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y llevo inconscientemente sus manos a su cara, no quería llorar frente a ella, pero aquellas palabras provocaron una conmoción dentro de él.

Hinata al escuchar un llanto volvió en sí misma y vio una imagen que nunca habría esperado, ella siempre había hecho feliz a Naruto, y contra todo lo que su clan había dicho y perjurado él también la había hecho feliz a ella. Hasta que ella descubrió aquel morboso y maldito secreto, era la mujer más feliz de su clan, o quizás de Konoha.

Miró al hombre que había amado toda su vida y sintió que su mundo había cambiado, porque al ver a Uchiha-san y Naruto casi teniendo sexo, le hizo sentir como si estuviera en una serie que llevaba viendo toda su vida y que de un momento a otro cambiaron el personaje principal y pusieron a alguien completamente antagónico.

Naruto sintió que su esposa lo observaba pero no fue capaz de levantar la mirada hacia ella, quería que no lo viese, se sentía sucio cuando ella lo miraba, y no quería sentirse así, pero en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, se merecía todo lo que Hinata quisiera darle en esos momentos.

-Toda mi vida estuve enamorada de ti, nunca hubo alguien más, jamás. Te amé con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi corazón, daría la vida por ti Naruto, y lo haría sin dudar. Pensé que me amabas y que querías una familia conmigo, dios mío.-dijo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta y presionando firmemente sus puños contra las sabanas, porque por primera vez en su vida quería moler a golpes algo, quería golpearlo hasta que le doliera tanto el cuerpo como a ella su corazón, y eso la encolerizaba puesto que nunca fue así, y tampoco quería serlo jamás.

Naruto intensificó más su llanto, aquellas palabras le sabían a un adiós, y él no quería que se fuera. Si quería molerle los huesos, que lo hiciera, si quería romperle la cabeza, que lo hiciera también, y si no quería hablarle por un mes, demonios, que lo hiciera. Pero que no se fuera, eso no, no quería verla marchar, había perdido a mucha gente que amaba, y no quería perderla a ella también, no lo soportaría. Y sin saber que hacer levanto su mirada que estaba cristalina por el llanto y observó a su esposa, lo que vio hizo que tuviera miedo.

En aquellos orbes tan distintivos del clan Hyuga no vio nada, ninguna emoción, ningún sentimiento, nada en absoluto. Sintió pavor, Hinata siempre y toda su vida lo había mirado con amor, y que ahora lo miraba como si fuera una pared sin ningún tipo de valor rompió todo aquello que pudo haber quedado suyo.

Intento inútilmente tomarle la mano, quería por último ver un destello de enojo en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, pero siguió sin ver nada.

Hinata no podía controlar aquel sentimiento que la embargó, sentía odio y rencor, pero todo su interior la hacía reprimir aquello, sentía que todo lo que conoció se fue a la basura junto con el amor hacía Naruto, ella era un recipiente lleno de malos sentimientos, contrario a todo lo que fue en su vida.

-Naruto, siempre rompiste un poco mi corazón sin que te dieras cuenta, nunca te odie, no quería ser como eran todos y culparte de algo por lo que eras absolutamente inocente, sin embargo nunca me engañaste, siempre fuiste sincero y eso es lo que amé de ti, ir contra la corriente si de salvar a alguien preciado se trata. Una vez te dije que quería ser como tú, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, si me pareciera en ti un poco, me odiaría.-dijo ella sin medir las consecuencias que aquellas palabras provocarían en aquel que siempre amó y que ahora la miraba con tanta tristeza y remordimiento que la hizo sentir culpable, sin poder mantener aquella mirada desvió su vista hacia la mesa de noche y vio la foto de ellos en su boda. Quiso llorar y tirarse a los brazos de Naruto, pero ya no confiaba en qué era verdad y que no. Después de toda una vida con alguien que siempre dijo la verdad y que odiaba a la gente que mentía, que le traicionase de esa manera, le cambiaba todo su mundo.

Sus manos temblaban, tenía miedo y no quería seguir escuchándola, ella no podía odiarlo, no podía, ella era suya, su esposa, su compañera. Simplemente que ella del dijera que lo odiaba, no entraba en la racionalidad de sus pensamientos. Y sin pensar en lo que hacía tiró de las manos de su esposa y la apretó contra sí mismo. Ya no importaba que lo golpeara, solo quería que ella se callara, si la seguía escuchando se iba a volver loco.

Hinata estaba concentrada mirando la imagen de ellos felices y añorando esos momentos, no fue consiente de todo lo que el Uzumaki se cuestionaba internamente. Solo sintió como era tirada y la apretaban fuertemente, el aroma que sintió de golpe hizo que la pared que quería cubrir en su corazón se desmoronara y con el corazón roto lloró todo lo que no había llorado antes, lloró por todas esas instancias que aunque perdonadas no estaban completamente sanadas.

Lloró él y ella, lo hicieron juntos, porque ahora se rompían el uno a otro, lloraban por aquella instancia, que aunque no quisieran admitir detonó todo lo que nunca se dijeron, todo lo que Hinata se calló para hacer feliz a Naruto, y lo que él sufrió desde que supo que estaba enamorado de ella hasta este momento.

Ambos llenaban la habitación con hipidos y gritos ahogados.

Hinata se aferró a Naruto porque se estaba hundiendo, se sentía como un buzo perdido en el mar pegado y siguiendo a aquella luz que siempre había estado con ella.

Naruto solo la abrazo más fuerte y comenzó a hacerle mimos en la espalda. Y luego de que ambos se calmaran un poco se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos. Hinata buscando algo que le hiciese creer que él realmente la amaba y que solo estaba equivocado, y él, que ella no lo odiase, que aunque muy tonto suene aquello, Naruto no podría vivir con aquel odio.

-No puedo confiar en ti Naruto, no puedo hacerlo, porque no sé qué es real contigo y qué no.-dijo ella negando suavemente, por mucho que lo amara no podía confiar en él, y sin contar aquellas ganas de molerle la cara, por tanto aquella relación tendría que terminar o tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas y ver si el amor es más fuerte que todo aquello. Rogaba al cielo que así fuese, quería confiar en él.

Naruto no quería decir nada, pero sabía que ella tenía en absoluto toda la razón.-Está bien Hinata-chan, pero quiero contarte como sucedió todo esto, necesito que lo sepas, no quiero que…no quiero que me odies Hinata-chan, así que solo escucha lo que tengo que decir y…solo no me odies ¿bien? él, quería que ella conociese todo, y que si lo perdonaba tendría que ser por todo.

Hinata lo miró largamente antes de asentir suavemente, él tenía razón. Pero quizás con aquello su corazón no podría sanar y volver a quererlo como lo hacía.

Quizás nunca podría volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos. Pero si había una mínima posibilidad de que las cosas cambiasen para bien, ella lo intentaría, porque de eso se trata amar a alguien, y si no funcionaba… Boruto siempre sería amado por ellos.

Así que cuando Naruto vio que tenía completa atención de su esposa, comenzó a narrar el inicio de aquella morbosa relación con Sasuke, esperaba y rogaba a todos los dioses de que ella lo siguiese amando, sino, él lo seguiría intentándolo hasta su último día.

.

.

.

Sakura no sabía cómo había hecho aquello sin llorar.

Solo recordaba el dolor en su pecho y la mirada de Sasuke, aquella mirada que decía más que todo. Y esos ojos le decían que ella volvería, quizás tenían razón, quizás volvería.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, su pecho no dejaba de doler y sus lágrimas atrapadas tampoco salieron, así que dejando a Sasuke atrás comenzó a correr devuelta a la aldea, sus pies dolían, pero no era un dolor que haya sentido antes, era como si todo su cuerpo se pusiese de acuerdo con su mente para decirle que estaba corriendo en la dirección equivocada.

Y luego de refrenar todas esas lágrimas, comenzó a llorar y cayó al suelo. No quería pararse, y tampoco quería que la pararan, quería llorar y dejar salir todo. Su tobillo había sido lastimado durante la caída, pero no hizo amago de sanarlo, él dolor en el pié le recordaba donde estaba y que todo aquello era real.

Esperó, realmente lo hizo. Pero Sasuke nunca llegó corriendo tras de ella.

Y tomándose de sus piernas lloró aún más fuerte, ya nada importaba, aunque sabía que esperar a Sasuke era algo estúpido, ella lo hizo. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, ella valía más que esto y lo sabía, pero Sasuke era su amor, su primer amor, su primer todo, y ella lo había traicionado, jamás en esta vida ni en las siguientes que le vinieran.

Su pecho se sentía caliente, toda ella lo estaba. Se estaba enfermando, ella era la heroína de Konoha, no era alguien débil o que flaquease a la primera, ella saldría adelante. Sola, siempre lo hacía sola, ella superaría esto, lo sabía. Aun sabiendo todo aquello, quería seguir en aquel hoyo, este no era su peor día, de hecho, era un día malo, nada más y nada menos, tenía que ser positiva porque nadie lo sería por ella.

Todo estaría bien mañana.

Y así Sakura siguió llorando, ignorante que no era la única sufriendo, porque aquello era un circulo, y el efecto dominó era algo horrible.

.

.

.

Sasuke no lloraba, su orgullo no le permitiría aceptarlo.

La estaba perdiendo, y su arrogancia le decía que ella volvería, porque siempre lo hacía, era algo repetitivo y muy certero. Ella siempre volvía.

Apretó contra su pecho la mano en que contenía el anillo de Sakura y con la otra mano se limpió la cara y sacudió sus cabellos. Aquello no era tan malo.

Supuso que Sakura ya habría llegado a casa y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, y en la que contenía el anillo la mantenía firmemente presionada hasta unos metros más adelante, vio como una figura conocida caía al suelo de un golpe seco y antes de correr hacia ella, escuchó el llanto de Sakura y se congeló. Ella nunca había llorado frente a él, desde que comenzaron a estar juntos ella no había llorado una sola vez, y él siempre sabía que hacía lo correcto.

El llanto de ella era molesto, sumamente molesto. Aquel sonido hacía que su corazón se sintiese pesado y en su estómago se sintiese algo horrendo. Siempre se había sentido así cuando la oía llorar, y odiaba verla en ese estado, se sentía impotente porque no sabía qué hacer, y sumado a que él no era alguien cariñoso hacía que aquello fuese molesto e incómodo.

Pero este llanto era distinto a los otros que él había oído, sentía el dolor de ella y eso lo cabreaba. Iba a ir hasta ella para hacer que dejase de llorar, hasta que se tomó el pie. Activando su Sharingan notó que su pie estaba lastimado, tenía una lesión al parecer. Y un poco sorprendido por las inexistentes atenciones que Sakura le daba a su pie lastimado, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia ella. Pero como si hubiese percibido sus intenciones, Sakura comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

Sasuke sabía que ella no quería verlo, pero las ganas de calmar a Sakura eran mucho más grande, y como de si una maldad se tratase, a su mente volvió aquel " _lo siento"_ que le dio Sakura y su cuerpo se paralizó.

Desvió su camino y fue hacia la aldea, extrañamente sus piernas ardían, su conciencia le decía que no era la dirección que debía tomar, pero como siempre, Sasuke ignoró a aquella voz. Suponía que estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

.

.

.

Hinata luego de oír todo el monologo de Naruto, lo observó largamente.

-Sal.-le dijo luego de un rato, Naruto estaba muerto de miedo por la reacción que tomaría ella y aquella palabra lo sobresalto. _¿Qué?_ Naruto entró momentáneamente en shock, ¿Hinata-chan le había dicho que saliera?

-Fuera Naruto.-repitió ella con el ceño fruncido, sus manos cosquilleaban por golpearlo, se paró de la cama y sin tomar su estuche de armas salió al patio seguida de un muy confundido Naruto.

-Hinata…qué estás-.-no alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de sentir un dolor en su mejilla y caer al suelo.-¡Joder Hinata!-dijo sobándose la mejilla, pero antes de pararse del suelo, cayó de nuevo recibiendo otro golpe, y luego de ese vino otro, otro, otro y otro.

Luego de media hora de golpes en donde Naruto no sabía que pasaba, Hinata con la respiración descontrolada por el esfuerzo dijo.-Perdonado.-y sonrió suavemente, Naruto veía a través de la hinchazón la sonrisa de Hinata.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, iba a quejarse de por qué le había hecho todo esto, hasta que tomó el peso de aquella palabra que había llegado a sus oídos unos momentos atrás.

Fue un momento en el que su mente registró su palabra y luego de analizarla corrió hacía Hinata apretándola contra sí, dios, ella lo había perdonado. Su corazón estaba lleno.

Si alguien hubiese visto a Naruto en ese momento y el mismo una hora y media atrás, pensaría que era bipolar. Pero solo él pensaba en lo feliz que le hacia ella y en lo mucho que la haría feliz, Hinata nunca lloraría, él se encargaría de eso.

Sentía tanta felicidad dentro de su corazón hasta que ella lo alejó.-Naruto, estas perdonado, pero no creas que volveremos a ser igual de antes, necesitas ganarte mi confianza.-dijo seriamente, Naruto estaba con una sonrisa enorme, sin importar cuanto le dolieran las mejillas no podía evitar sonreír.-Por supuesto Hinata-chan.-dijo asintiendo, haría todo por ella, haría lo que antes no hacía, Hinata se merecía todo y él lo intentaría todo por ella.

Hinata al ver aquella mirada de Naruto solo pudo reafirmar que su decisión era la correcta.

Sonrió felizmente ante Naruto, que había empezado a gritar que se ganaría su confianza, y hablando solo, comenzó a planear que haría por ella, y cada cinco minutos se daba vuelta a mirarla y corría a plantarle un beso en la mejilla y luego volvía a planear en voz alta que haría para ella. Hinata no estaba para nada molesta con aquellas acciones, solo evitaba sonreír mucho, no quería hacer que aquello fuese tan fácil, después de todo le tomó más de diez años que Naruto la amara, esta tal vez era su pequeña venganza por aquellos años en los que él pasaba de ella sin querer.

Oh sí, la venganza era muy dulce, se dijo Hinata luego de que Naruto la arropara y le besara en la frente.

Por otro lado, Naruto, estaba feliz y muy triste, quería saber que había pasado con sus amigos, Sasuke le preocupaba demasiado, era sumamente difícil entrar a su corazón, y sabía que Sakura para él era la única mujer en su vida y que si ella no estaba no había un futuro. Preocupado por ellos, solo deseó que Sakura los perdonara y que Sasuke admitiera que la iba a perder si no hacía algo.

.

.

.

-Sakura está en el hospital, sufrió un accidente.-dijo un anbu en la ventana de la residencia Uchiha, la cual llevaba sin su matriarca una semana.

Sasuke, quien estaba preparando almuerzo, solo pudo congelarse y por instinto asentir antes de que el anbu desapareciera. _Sakura ¿qué?_ En su mente solo llegó la imagen de su esposa malherida como cuando eran gennins. Luego de unos instantes, salió corriendo a una velocidad impactante hacia el hospital, en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Sakura herida.

Al llegar a él, usó su Sharingan y volvió a correr hasta la habitación su esposa, las enfermeras no hicieron nada para detenerlo, ya sabían que él no las escucharían y que se sabía el reglamento, y aparte le tenían un _poco_ de miedo, así que nadie dijo nada al ver un manchón negro con mirada peligrosa.

Tsunade estaba con Sakura, era consciente de que en segundo llegaría aquel estúpido Uchiha, y como si lo hubieran invocado, el mencionado entró a la habitación e inspeccionó a su esposa en aquella camilla, al ver que estaba dormida relajó un poco sus músculos.

-Ahora está desmayada, aparte del desmayo tiene una costilla rota, un niño la golpeó mientras Sakura intentaba hacer un lavado estomacal, pero el problema aquí no es la costilla, sino el por qué del desmayo, pensé que estaría bien en tus manos, así que soluciona esto, o la próxima vez Sakura no solo tendrá un desmayo, ya sabes el horario.-dijo Tsunade mirándolo ceñudamente, no sabía que había pasado entre ellos, pero sabía que era culpa de él, abandonó la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente.

Sasuke tomó una silla cercana a la cama y se sentó en ella. Luego de quince minutos, Sakura despertó desorientada, y al intentar acomodarse en la cama, soltó un quejido ante el dolor, inmediatamente se llevó la mano hacia el lugar donde había sentido el dolor y empezó a curarlo.

Sasuke atento a todo eso, no pudo evitar sentirse curioso y feliz. Sakura es maravillosa, pero aquel pensamiento era solo eso, un pensamiento, algo que estaba en su mente siempre, pero que no quería dejar salir de su boca.

Sakura al sentirse observada, miró a Sasuke, sus ojos se agrandaron un momento y luego volvió a lo que estaba. Era obvio el por qué él estaba ahí.-El bebé está bien, puedes irte.-dijo sin mirarlo de nuevo, al sentir un ruido subió la mirada y se encontró con Sasuke quien se estaba sentando en la cama mientras asentía distraído.-Tienes ojeras.-señaló él mientras admiraba la habitación, estaba recordando todas las veces que había estado hospitalizado, y en todas ellas, Sakura había estado al cien pendiente de él.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no soltar un " _qué lindo cumplido Sasuke"_ , porque sí, el cariñoso apelativo que le había tenido por _años_ había desaparecido.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?, vete, no quiero verte.-dijo luego de terminar de curar aquella costilla, no entendía que le pasaba, le había dejado una semana y él ni siquiera fue tras ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo él seriamente, Sakura soltó una risa sarcástica, _¿hablar?_ Pudo haber hablado hace una semana, pudo explicarse muchas veces. No era muy difícil encontrarla, todos sabían dónde estaba. Incluso Naruto se le acercó a hablarle y le contó _toda_ aquella historia entre ellos, pero ¿y él? Nada, no la busco nunca.

-Naruto ya me contó todo, si quieres decir algo, díselo a ti mismo, porque a mí ya no me interesa U-chi-ha.-dijo con ironía, ya no le importaba lo que le pasase, se lo repitió todas las noches mientras lloraba, porque esa era la verdad, _su verdad_.

Sasuke si se sorprendió no lo hizo notar, pero tomó una mano de Sakura y la apretó, todavía tenía su anillo de matrimonio en el dedo, Sakura miró la mano que la apretaba y vio un destello en ella. _No Sasuke, no me hagas esto más difícil_.

-Voy a hablar y tú vas a escucharme.-dijo él mirándola seriamente, y viendo que ella no tenía algo en contra comenzó a hablar. Habló desde el inicio, Sakura quedo un poco desorientada con aquello pero le dejo hablar, él comenzó a hablar desde antes de ir a la escuela. Habló y hablo por horas sobre toda su vida, no omitió ningún detalle, ninguno en absoluto. Ya había tomado su decisión desde que entro a aquella habitación. Sakura conocería su historia.

Si ella lo dejaba, él diría que lo intentó, porque ver a Sakura en una cama lo había asustado un montón, había perdido muchas cosas, pero perderla a ella por algo así, jamás.

Sakura había comenzado a llorar cuando él hablaba de cuando la rechazó por primera vez en esa banca.

-…no puedo decirte lo que siento todos los días, no puedo gritarle al mundo que te quiero, pero Sakura, soy tuyo desde la primera vez que me sonreíste.-terminó él con un pequeño sonrojo, Sakura solo seguía llorando e hipando.

Sasuke estaba incómodo, Sakura no le estaba diciendo nada hasta que lo tomó de los hombros y lo apretó contra sí misma, luego continuó llorando.-Es…es la primera…es que…quiero golpearte por imbécil…-dijo hipando, siguió diciendo cosas, pero Sasuke ya no podía entenderla, atinó a pasar la mano por su espalda lentamente. Eran esos momentos de intimidad por lo que Sakura amaba a Sasuke.

-Te perdono, pero por favor, intenta que confíe en ti de nuevo.-dijo cuando termino de llorar, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con aquello, no esperaba menos de Sakura. Sonrió, esta vez le tocaba a él enamorarla.

.

.

.

Sasuke al llegar a su casa, la cual estaba sola _. Pero no por mucho_ , se dijo.

Pensó en Naruto, su mejor amigo al que no había visto en una semana, suspiró, no es que lo extrañaba, pero el _dobe_ era como una lapa a la que te acostumbras, _una que te da sexo,_ dijo esa molesta voz serpenteando. Sonrió ante eso, y la corrigió, _Naruto y yo solo tuvimos sexo por un mes, y fue luego de que se volviera peligroso para ellas, no se sentía especialmente orgulloso, pero él era su amigo y lo entendía, aparte, era un escape bastante eficiente, y le aclaró a la voz que la noche en la que ellas los habían visto era una despedida, puesto que sabían que estaba mal y no eran homosexuales, por dios, eran como hermanos._

Sasuke se acomodó en el lado de Sakura y hundió su nariz en aquel lugar, todavía sentía la fragancia de ella, pero esperaba que en un tiempo, no sea solo la fragancia que estuviera en su cama.

.

.

.

Epílogo

Naruto estaba enojado, como era eso de que Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan estuvieran siendo muy unidas, ¿dónde estaba Ino? Ella debería estar con Sakura-chan no esposa.

Sasuke estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo que él lo hacía menos notorio. Ellas tenían casi nueve meses, se supone que deberían estar en reposo, no correteando y jugando con los niños de la aldea, cada cinco segundos tenía ganas de mandar algún niño _especialmente_ amoroso o juguetón con su esposa a una dimensión alterna.

Pero agradecía aquello, por fin luego de meses Sakura le había enseñado la mano con el anillo, él primeramente se preguntó como ella había encontrado el anillo, y segundo por qué lo había hecho mientras él la invitaba a salir.

Naruto por otro lado había conseguido la confianza de Hinata solo hace una semana, cuando ella mencionó que quería una hija luego de Boruto mientras cenaba, Naruto había quedado un poco fuera de lugar, pero al entender qué estaba diciendo realmente, solo sonrió y le dijo que tendrían tantos hijos como quisieran mientras fueran de ellos dos él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los chicos Uchiha y Uzumaki estaban sumamente felices, hasta que Sakura empieza a soltar gritos.

-Joder, he roto la bolsa.-escucharon murmurar a Sakura los adultos, Naruto empezó a gritar y a hiperventilar, luego cayó al piso por un desmayo, Hinata corrió a socorrerlo mientras que Sasuke se quedó congelado, los niños empezaron a correr al ver el líquido entre las piernas de la _señora_ Sakura.

-Joder, ¡Sasuke!-gritó Sakura al ver que nadie hacia nada, el mencionado salió del shock y la tomó en brazos, llevándola como alma que lleva al diablo al hospital. Y las enfermeras al ver a la conocida jonnin en labor de parto no dudaron en socorrerla, todas estaban gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro. Karin quien había entrado recientemente al turno de tarde del hospital, tomó una silla de ruedas y sentó en ella a Sakura, dejando a todas las demás enfermeras congeladas en sus puestos.- ¡¿Qué hacen ahí paradas montón de estúpidas?! Llamen a Tsunade o Shizune ¡Ahora!-dijo mientras llevaba a Sakura a la habitación que tenían acordada y le ponía la epidural al ver la dilatación de Sakura.

Sasuke solo se quedó ahí parado en medio del caos que era el hospital, mientras Naruto llegaba con Hinata preguntando por Sakura y a las enfermeras apresuradas llamando a Tsunade, solo pudo pensar en su excompañera Karin, y que por lo visto ella iba a ser la partera de su esposa.

 _Mierda._

.

.

.

 **[N/A: Espero que esto haya satisfecho sus ganas del final :c**

 **Debo decir que llevo en esto casi una semana, y que bueno, al principio no sabía cómo contar la parte del SasuNaru y lamento si las decepcioné.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea de algo, díganla y tal vez sus sueños se hagan realidad;-; (es mentira, apenas puedo con todo los fics inconclusos)]**


End file.
